


Night Photography

by Ayessel



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No Mark Jefferson (Life is Strange), Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/F, Fluff, Romance, Supernatural Elements, Vampire Maxine "Max" Caulfield, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 20:15:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30044145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayessel/pseuds/Ayessel
Summary: Something strange had happened to Max in the 5 years she spent in Seattle.She was turned into a vampire and over those years she had discovered they're not quite what she had thought, and now she's back to Arcadia to attend Blackwell. Max wasn't worried about school or social life, what she was worried about though, was how would she even reconnect with Chloe never mind explain what she was now.story takes place the same time frame as the games, the only changes being Rachel is just gone not dead and Jefferson doesn't exist. Chloe is still the same sad girl because of Rachel though. just a self indulgent vampire Max story.
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Night Photography

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! This is a little intro to a story I wanna do at the same time as my first fanfic. Updates will come when I think them up because I got hit with motivation out of nowhere to write about Max being a Vampire so here we are!
> 
> also Vampires don't have the same limits or powers that you'd normally expect, how they actually work will become pretty obvious as you read the story so no need to explain what I've changed about them specifically since it's nothing really drastic. I spent like not even a day writing this so sorry for any inconsistencies lol

Max was sitting in class spacing out as usual, no matter how interested she currently was In the photography lecture, the sun beaming through the high windows of the classroom was having it's effect on her. Feeling drowsy and weak as the rays battered down on her face she opened up her bag to retrieve her journal to write some mundane entries about her day while she counted the seconds to the class ending where she could find some respite in some shade under a tree and relax for the first time that day. Skimming her journal she began to reflect on everything that had happened to bring her to that point. The hazy memory of a sting on her neck and the next morning waking up in a panic in an alley with fuzzy memory and an aching head confused as to what had just happened. Max began to get lost in the memory as she perused her journal, sinking into a comfortable haze as the memory passed over her.

"Shit!" Max awoke with a startle, her pounding head beating against her skull like a warning bell as she scanned her environment taking everything in. She was in an alley fairly out of the way of the street she had been walking on. She remembered walking home from her friends house, she was going to stay the night there but decided against it after remembering that she had a project to start for school the next morning, she hadn't told her parents she would be coming back as the walk was fairly short, about 5 minutes from her friends house. It was starting to get dark when she felt a sting on her neck and then her legs gave way, her vision fading as she felt drowsy and weak. Remembering vaguely how she ended up in the alley Ma turned white and her stomach dropped

"Fuck no please don't tell me..." Max said as she looked down to check the sate of her clothes, to find that they were all still on and perfectly intact. Next she checked her camera bag, to again find that nothing had been disturbed or touched. Sighing in relief she grabbed her phone from her pocket and checked the time. 9:00 AM. It was the next morning, she didn't have any messages. She wasn't fairly popular and as far as anyone was concerned she wasn't missing and was in fact safe _how stupid of me! it was getting dark and I never even told anyone where I was going to be! couldn't have I at least told Kristen "hey if you don't hear from me in 10 mins call my parents!" or something?_ Max thought to herself disdainfully as the headache she woke up to made it's presence even more known. Attempting to stand up resulted in Max collapsing again as dizziness and a feint sickness washed over her

"Oh dog did they take blood from me? I sure feel like I've lost a few pints to many" Max chuckled to herself at the bleak thought of some weird Seattle blood bandits stealing blood for the black market 

"I probably caught something from spending a few hours unconscious in an alley, I should get home before I pass out again, I shouldn't be far from home" Max said to herself to boost her motivation for the moment, dragging herself to her feet. Taking a few seconds to center herself she started to walk at a slower albeit steady pace, dragging herself from the alley and into the sun.

As soon as the smallest ray of sun hit her body as she emerged from the alley a wave of drowsiness and weakness hit her like a brick, leaning against a wall to stop herself from collapsing yet again she collected herself again and started her slow trek back home

"Definitely came down with something cause of that alley nap I need to get into my bed for some decent rest badly or I might puke" She whispered to herself dragging herself down the street towards her house

Arriving at her front door she jabbed the key in without a second thought and opened the door giving a half present shout to indicate to her mom and dad that she was, in fact, home. Max rest her back against her front door for a few seconds of respite before her mom came through with an inquisitive look on her face

"You were meant to be staying at Kristen's did you not stay for breakfast? it's a weekend." Max's mother fired her way with a concerned look adorning her face

"Nah I think I came down with something overnight I'm just gonna go to my room and lay down, I feel pretty weak" Max's gaze shifted to match her mom's eyes as she lied

"Sure thing sweetie you do look pretty pale..." Max's mom reached her hand out and touched the back of her hand to Max's forehead before recoiling "Max! you're boiling! I think you might have come down with a fever, you go lay down and get covered, I'll get you some water and meds... and maybe I'll soak a rag in some cold water you really were hot to the touch..." She said to Max before speeding off into the kitchen bursting with motherly concern.

Sinking into her bed Max let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, all of her strength left her body as the weight of the sickness she was feeling finally pressed down on her in full. She could see blackness encroaching her vision and could feel her consciousness slipping, feeling safe with her bed at her back Max could finally slip back into a deep sleep.

Tossing and turning in the night Max could see flashes of red and white sparks and was jolted awake as she felt a piercing pain in her jaw. Looking around she could see her surroundings her room was dark, and looking outside she could see it was night, checking herself she could see that she had messed up the bed pretty badly, she must have been thrashing pretty violently to get it in such a state seeing as her mom usually made sure the bed was kept immaculate. She had woken up in a cold sweat but she didn't fell sick anymore, in fact she felt amazing. She didn't feel drowsy or weak or dizzy and she seemingly wasn't sick anymore.

"Maybe all I needed was a good old fashioned 12 hour power nap?" Max said jokingly as she made her way to her standing mirror. Turning the light on and giving herself a once over Max would have went pale, if she wasn't already white as a sheet, with subtle eye bags that encroached on the space under her eyes. Max gasped at the sight, it looked like she was going through some sort of weird emo phase but she just looked like that normally

"What the he-" Max stopped herself mid sentence as her eyes were drawn to the subtle but noticeable additions to her teeth, two sharp fangs now adorned her upper set of teeth, the looked like really pronounced canine teeth at first glance but put under any sort of scrutiny would yield the discovery that they are indeed fangs "-ck happened to me??" Max finished her sentence as she touched her fingers to her new teeth in an effort to see if they were fake. But they were real and more than that, they had feeling

"First of all what the fuck? second of all If I am what I think I am and this isn't a fever dream why do I have a reflection?"

Present Max was ripped out of her memory dream as a book landed harshly on the desk her head was laying on

"Care to share the content of your daydream with the class Ms Caulfield? or better yet would you like to repeat anything of the last 30 minutes of the lecture?" The teacher, Miss Stevens said down at her with a friendly smirk spreading across her features

"No thank you" Max sighed out in a slightly annoyed small tone of voice

"Then you might do well to stay awake for the next lecture please, I know they're boring but at least try try to look like it's interesting" She shot back, which gained a few giggles from various people in the class

"Will do" Max whispered to herself as the bell resounded around the class, she had her things packed and was out the door before anyone could make a comment about or to her. Max's rush to get out of class and into some shade provided her with a healthy dose of tunnel vision, so she didn't notice the girl taller than her walking towards her until she had bumped face first into her

"Hey! watch where you're going asshat!" the girl said to Max in a accusatory tone

"Shit sor-" Max began as she looked up to the girl, meeting her gaze, Max couldn't even finish the sentence before a flash of recognition graced the girls eyes

"Max!?" The punk exclaimed looking her up and down

"Chloe??" Max exclaimed as she fully took a look at the girl, It was definitely Chloe she still had the same dopey grin on her and was somehow still tall and thin like she had always been in comparison to her and she was now kitted out in a punk style of clothes complete with a tattoo and dyed hair

"Why are you here?" Max said with closed lip inviting smile aimed at her, Max watched as the recognition and excitement faded from her expression, replaced with what Max would describe as hurt and anger

"More like why the fuck are _you_ here?"

"Well about that... Long story, you sure you wanna hear it?"

**Author's Note:**

> So that's it for this little intro! feel free to comment on what you liked or whatever


End file.
